The Ladybug and Black Cat
by scarletsleuth
Summary: Bridgette Cheng, a foreign-exchange student from Shanghai sent to France to avoid war. Felix Agreste is a lonely, rude boy who keeps to himself to avoid an emotional connection. Both of them one day receive a mysterious box in their bags which turns them into superheroes. The love story of the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Prequel to What's a Soulmate? and Whose your First Love?
1. New Country, New Life

_Paris, France_

 _Spring 1944_

Bridgette Cheng gripped her ticket tightly as she observed the small, overcrowded airport for her host family. She nervously played with her long, raven hair that hung at her waist as she examined the signs, but none read the name, _Césaire._ Bridgette was about to ask for help from one of the informers at the desk when she was tapped on the shoulder. Bridgette jumped spinning around to see a girl her age. The girl had caramel skin with brunette hair pulled back in a french braid which was accessorized with a pair of sunglasses. She had heard they were very popular in the western countries. In the girl's hands was the name _Cesaire_ on a white sign written in perfect cursive.

"You must be Bridgette," The girl stuck her hand out in greeting which Bridgette shook. "My name is Ayla Cesaire, I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"Y-yes, I'm Bridgette Cheng," Bridgette spoke, her English slightly broken despite the years of her practice. "I'm sorry, I'm still working on my English. It is an honor to meet you, Ayla."

"Come with me, I'll show you to the car." Ayla smiled warmly taking Bridgette's hand pulling her outside toward a couple sitting in a black vehicle who beamed when they noticed her and Ayla arrive.

"Welcome to Paris, Bridgette." Ayla's mother smiled at her as she greeted Bridgette. "Let's take you to the house."

Bridgette nodded excitedly as she listened to Ayla babble about the city and all the historical facts about it. She observed the city in awe taking in all the sights when she saw a large building which stunned her.

"That's our school," Ayla stated leaning over to Bridgette's side. "You and I are going tomorrow, but I should warn you to watch out for Adelle Bonnet. She has never been welcoming to newcomers."

"R-right." She smiled as she stuttered seeing a great mansion next to the school. "Mon Dieu, what is that?"

"Ugh, just Felix Agreste's house. He's a big moper and keeps to himself." Ayla rolled her eyes as she smirked at Bridgette. "I'd just avoid him and you'll be fine."

Bridgette gingerly stepped from the car as they parked in front of a simple two-story brick house pulling her suitcase out with her from the trunk. Ayla swung an arm around Bridgette's shoulders grinning widely as she walked her into the house.

"I've always wanted a sister." Ayla picked up Bridgette's suitcase taking it up the stairs to her bedroom. Bridgette grinned happily following Ayla up the stairs pausing at the doorway as she examined the bedroom. The bedroom had a bunk bed with a transparent red curtain draping over it. Against one wall were two small desks and a full-length mirror, but what got her most stunned was the bay window with a cushioned seat in front of all of Paris.

"Me too!" Bridgette exclaimed happily taking Ayla's hands. "I only have a brother and all he does is cook."

Ayla laughed putting Bridgette's suitcase on the bottom bunk before walking to her closet pulling out a uniform which included a white polo, black sweater vest, and dark gray skirt.

"This is your uniform for tomorrow," Ayla places it neatly on the mahogany desk before spinning around. "Dull I know, but if we do something to your hair…" Ayla trailed off as she went behind Bridgette playing with her raven hair.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette looked up at Ayla as she sat on the chair. "My mother told me to always leave my hair down or in a bun." Ayla gagged as she pulled out two red ribbons placing them on the desk next to them.

"Oh, stars no. Let's try some pigtails." Ayla pulled the hair into two separate pieces before tying each one with a bright red ribbon. "See, you look even more beautiful."

Bridgette gasped softly as she touched the vibrant red colors of the ribbons with awe. She saw her face was no longer hidden by the long hair and for once could truly see her eyes. She never noticed they were bluebell-colored before.

"It's perfect!" Bridgette exclaimed jumping up hugging Ayla. "Let me do something for you now, please?"

"You really don't have to." Ayla grinned admiring her work before being plopped onto a seat by Bridgette who began to pull out her braid. Bridgette brushed her thick hair into waves gently giving it a windswept look before placing the sunglasses back on her head.

"You like it?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"I love it! I never thought I looked good with my hair down." Ayla grinned at Bridgette before picking up a pillow. "Want to know what's better?"

"What?" Bridgette asked innocently as she to picked up a pillow.

"This!" Ayla shouted hitting her with a pillow before being met with one back.

The two girls laughed as they chased each other around the room giggling uncontrollably hitting each other with pillows. While just outside the house a man looked up at the window where laughter exited from. Wayzz floated next to Master Fu who smiled softly before carrying on down the road.

"Master, are you sure she'll make the requirements for being the Ladybug," Wayzz asked concerned of Master Fu's decisions. "She just arrived after all."

"She'll need to pass my tests first, but she comes from a long line of Ladybugs," Master Fu informed as he smiled warmly. "I'll let her settle before she takes her test."

"But, Master you haven't found a Chat Noir yet, her equal." Wayzz protested gently as he floated into his coat pocket.

"Yes... that will take time." Master Fu sighed as if in thought. "I will find him eventually fro without the other they are powerless."


	2. Any Other Day

_Paris, France_

 _Spring 1944_

Felix hated everyone. No, it was not an exaggeration he truly hated everyone. Felix sighed running a hand through his messy, blond hair as he walked to his bathroom. He grumbled incoherent words about mornings before slicking back his hair with some gel.

"Felix," His mother called up the stairs with her angelic voice. "It's time to eat, and no skipping this time young man."

Felix grumbled as he fixed his tie walking into the kitchen where his parents sat at a table. The maid Simone bustled around the table laying out plates with eggs and toast for the Agreste's. His mother, Emma looked up from her book and smiled warmly as her brunette hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders with the turn of her body.

"It's about time, gloomy." His father, Raoul mumbled before receiving a light slap from Emma. "Emma I was just teasing him. It's not often I-" He halted by the sound of a telephone ringing.

"It's irritating," Felix muttered under his breath as he ate toast quickly. He swung his bag over his shoulder walking toward the door. "I'm going now. I'll see you tonight."

Emma stood up smoothing out her black dress with a sad smile. Felix heard his father arguing on the phone and sighed.

"I'm sorry Felix. Mrs. Ramses is hosting a business party and your father and I can't miss it. I'll have Simone make you something for tonight." Emma looked to where Raoul argued into the phone before stepping toward Felix who had stalked to the door. "I'll make it up to you."

Felix snorted as he closed the door in irritancy.

"I heard that before," Felix grumbled under his breath before carrying down the street. Felix was used to his party-loving mother and her broken promises along with his workaholic father gone from his life. Most nights in the big house it's just himself and occasionally Simone his nanny since he was two.

"Hey, Broody!" Ayla, his classmate called out behind him. Ayla's family worked in the same firm as his father in his company hence often played with her as children. Scratch that she tormented him with dress up.

"Ayla, is the name Broody common here?" A foreign young voice spoke behind him.

"Oh, no not really." Ayla laughed.

"Hpm." Felix glanced at him upon hearing the new voice. It was a young woman he didn't recognize walking with Ayla. She was of Chinese ethic he noticed, but what caught his eye was her bluebell eyes that stared into his own. Felix turned away with a huff and entered the school avoiding eye contact as he took his place near the back of the room.

"Students. We have a new foreign exchange student here with us," Madame Eiden announced to the class fixing her glasses with a faint smile. "Bridgette, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Felix sat silently observing his classmates with a cat-eye expression faintly listening to the teacher's lecture. Normally another student wouldn't bother him, but something about the new foreign exchange student intrigued him. Bridgette, as he recalled her name abruptly stood from her seat in a daze after Ayla nudged her with a grin.

"Right. My name is Bridgette Cheng. I'm honored to be here." Bridgette bowed slightly before sitting down with an embarrassed expression on her face.

The teacher began her lecture once again letting Felix resign to his book, occasionally glancing down at the young woman who stared at her textbook with slight frustration. Felix raised an eyebrow in slight amusement as he saw her attempting to follow along with the lesson. _So, she can't read very well, or not at all._ Felix returned to his book with a slight smirk. _This could be interesting._

"Felix, may I have a word with you?" Madame Eiden waved him over after the bell rang. "You mentioned to me in the Fall you would be interested in tutoring for recommendations?"

"Yes, I did," Felix responded intrigued by the teacher's sudden interest in something he asked for last year.

"Would you be willing to help Bridgette with her studies? She's a bright girl, but I noticed her struggling during today's lecture." Madame Eiden asked pulling up a form from her desk handing it to him. "You would work with her after school on your select days for two hours each session."

"I'll think about it."

Felix took the sheet reading it over before folding it, placing it in his bag as he exited the room. The bell that rang for the lunch break had released the students to return home for lunch. All except Felix. Felix pivoted away from the mass of students heading towards the concrete arches of the entryway of the school down the staircase leading to the grand library. He took a seat in the back away from prying eyes as he began reading a book about Egypt. The library was Felix's sanctuary, a place of silence where he could be alone and content, but fate had other plans for the Agreste heir.

"Ayla. I'll be fine by myself." Bridgette, who spoke with her broken accent as she entered the room. "I want to try studying besides I'm not that hungry."

"If you say so girl." Ayla sighed with a small laugh. "I'll see you after lunch break is over."

"Thank you, bye Ayla." Bridgette waved goodbye to Ayla as she exited the library's giant oak doors.

The young girl whispered something to the half blind librarian at the front desk to which made her point directly at Felix. Felix watched the foreign exchange student make her way to the back of the Library towards him only to change direction to the Art section. He watched curiously as she reached for the book on the top shelf when he noticed she was standing on the bottom, unstable shelf to reach it. The last thing he noticed was the bookshelf beginning to fall on top of Bridgette, unbeknownst to it all.

* * *

Bridgette sighed softly as she made her way to find the mechanical book she wanted for her next project. As she made her way past the rows of books she saw "Broody" or his real name after Ayla told her Felix. He looked concentrated in a book as he was rather tense reading the novel. Ayla told her he was the only heir to the Agreste household which Bridgette tied back to the house she saw when she first arrived in Paris. She noticed the boy was out of place from everyone else she had met. Felix kept mostly to himself minus some teachers and was rather peculiar in a charming way.

Bridgette counted the numbers of the system until she found the book she was looking for just above her reach. She huffed as she stood on the bottom shelf to grab the textbook yanking it from its place on the top shelf. Bridgette stepped off the shelf when it started coming down with her her eyes big as she noticed it falling toward her. Her legs locked her frozen in place as she closed her eyes waiting for impact. The impact never came.

"Don't …just …stand there." The man's voice growled above her making her snap out of her state of shock. She recognized Felix Agreste holding the top of the bookshelf up keeping it from falling on her

" _Help. Me."_ Felix snapped in Bridgette's ear making the girl push the middle of the bookshelf up. Both teenagers using their weight forced the bookshelf back into its standing upright position. They let out a breath as they leaned against the bookshelf.

"Thank you for helping me." Bridgette turned herself toward him with sincerity.

"Next time don't be careless." Felix snapped brushing himself off as he rose from his sitting position. "I'd rather not get banned from the library because of a pulchritudinous, clumsy girl." He shoved a book in Bridgette's face much to her shock and surprise. Taking the book gently from him she recognized it as the mechanic book she was attempting to retrieve.

"T-thank you." Bridgette looked up with enchanted eyes to find he had disappeared. _He saved me_ she thought as she heard the doors shut to the library leaving her with her thoughts. Bridgette smiled softly as she checked out the book exiting the library.

"Ayla said he only thought of himself," Bridgette spoke to herself as she paused in front of the grand staircase fingering one of her long pigtails. "Maybe there is something more to him."

* * *

"Master, is it time?" Wayzz asked from where he hid in his coat. Currently, the two sat across the school on a bench watching the grouchy Agreste stomp away with a flustered expression.

"Yes," The old man stood with a smile. "Tomorrow their testing will begin to prove whether they are worthy of their Miraculouses."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter! I was struggling on how to introduce Felix's character. Originally, this was supposed to be all from Felix's perspective, but I wanted to get a bit of Bridgette in as well.

Also, take a look at my poll and vote for which Miraculous story I should do after this! I would appreciate it!

Thank you for the reviews for all the stories I appreciate them!


	3. Legends Are Chosen

_Paris, France_

 _Spring 1944_

Bridgette looked out the small window of her bedroom to watch the sun peek out over the buildings of Paris. She wiped the sweat from her brow brushing her bangs from her eyes with a grin. She had still not gotten used to the time zone in the city and had awoken in the early hours of the morning. Bridgette giggled as she heard Ayla snore from the top bunk whose brown hair was a frizzy mess covering her face and pillow.

"What a beautiful morning." Bridgette sighed observing the city streets below her. She was about to turn away from the window when a silent scene took place under the lamp post.

A young woman still older than Bridgette was surrounded by two men around the young woman's age. The young woman was quivering under the dim light which reflected off her blonde hair in a blinding fashion as the men touched her. Bridgette watched in horror as this scene took place but what brought her more shame was when she saw the windows close upon hearing the woman's desperate pleas. _They're turning away. I've got to do something._

Bridgette grabbed her pea-green trench coat as she quietly slipped out of the house into the quiet streets of Paris. The group of men had pushed the woman out of the light of the lamp post to the nearby alley as they drunkenly laughed. Bridgette gripped the screwdriver in her large pocket, silently tiptoeing down the street to the mouth of the alley.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bridgette shouted angrily at the group of men, her hands shook violently with fear.

"Look a little girl." The man moved away from the shaking blonde woman who was held tightly between the other two men dressed in black. "Ooh, it's one of those immigrants from China. You know, the one we saw with the Cesaire girl."

"Why don't you come with me, sweetheart? I can get you something real nice." The man chuckled swinging his bottle slightly. The man's hazel eyes shined in the dim light as he approached. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she froze with fear.

A fire began burning inside of her releasing Bridgette from her petrified state as she released the screwdriver in her pocket to bring the man's head down onto her knee. The man whose mind was foggy from the alcohol couldn't keep his balance as the girl half his size knocked him to the side.

"I said let her go," Bridgette said once again more forcefully as she stepped closer to the two men holding the struggling woman. The man on her left side had curled himself into a ball clutching his heading groaning in pain.

"Let's get out of here man!" The man with the curly blonde hair released the young woman and took off down the alley with his red-haired friend following suit. "She's crazy!"

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief giving a confident nod as all three men took off down the street. Bridgette glanced at the girl who began collecting her items placing them back into her bag, softly she knelt down beside the frizzled girl handing her, her wallet.

"Are you alright?" Bridgette gave a gentle smile as she blonde glanced up with her fearful gray eyes.

"Y-yes, thanks to you." The young girl gave a smile in response as she stood up, dusting off her jacket the girl clutched her bracelet.

"What were you doing out here at this hour?"

"I was on my way to an early job interview," The girl looked bashfully to the side tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear. "I was on my way to the metro when they cornered me in the street, and that's when you showed up."

"You think you'll still make it?" Bridgette asked concerned as she glanced down the street.

"I think so," The girl turned toward Bridgette. "Thank you, and by the way it's Melodie."

"I'm Bridgette." Bridgette smiled shaking her hand in greeting before realization flashed in her eyes. "You go to my school. You're two years my senior."

Melodie smiled as she took off down the street calling behind her before disappearing around the corner. "Remind me not to get on your bad side Cheng!"

Bridgette laughed softly as she made her way back to the Cesare household letting out a small yawn.

"Just a little nap." Bridgette murmured as she collapsed tiredly on the desk chair as the sun rose over Paris, she abruptly snapped up as her head landed on something solid. "What?" Gently, she cradled the small jewelry box in her palm.

"Girls! Time to get ready!"

Bridgette quickly slung the box into her pocket of the coat unbeknownst to the future that rested inside.

* * *

"Master this is what you decided to do for her test?" Wayzz asked slightly concerned for his Master's mental health. Master Fu smiled as he made the cart with the tipped over fruit disappear from the street.

"No, but she has already proved herself." Master Fu patted Wayzz on the head lightly as he swiveled on his heel. "She stood up for someone she never met. She faced danger head-on without any concern for her well-being."

"She will be our ladybug." Wayzz placed the pieces together."But are you sure sir? She is fairly new to this country. Will she be able to perform her duties?"

"I believe she will be one of the best Ladybug I have ever chosen."

"But is it really fair to the girl?" Wayzz sat on Master Fu's shoulder as they traveled back home. "The boy's task was simply saving the girl from the bookshelf."

"The boy is selfish, rude, and critical." Master Fu responded with a warm smile. "Saving the girl today was proving he could learn things from Ladybug as Chat Noir, and I may have added a twist."

"Master, not the curse."

"For him to be successful he needs a nudge from Plagg," The old man smiled as he twirled his cane. "This is what the boy will need to change. This is what Paris will need from Chat Noir."

* * *

Felix groaned as he rose from his king sized bed reaching over to his nightstand to grab his morning paper, his hand instead grabbed a ring box. Opening an eye, he pulled the box to him, opening the box only to see a black ring.

"Great," Felix dumped the box and ring into the trash bin next to his bed as ran a hand through his wild sandy blond hair. "More junk mail."

"I'm no junk kid." A voice spoke behind Felix who had begun to put her slippers on as he sat on the edge of the bed.

" _Sacre bleu!_ ' Felix shouted as he tripped on his blanket in his struggle to escape, crashing onto the floor. A black floating cat creature appeared inches in front of his face as Felix lifted himself back up to his elbows. "What the hell are you?!"

'My name is Plagg, not trash." Plagg spun in the air before floating lazily in front of him. "I'm your kwami."

"Where did you come from?!" Felix shouted as threw a slipper at Plagg who casually dodged it.

"From your ring," Plagg gestured to the ring on Felix's finger. "I'm here to train you as a superhero."

Felix let out a small shout as noticed the ring he threw out was magically on his hand. Standing up, Felix began yanking the ring off his ring finger to no prevail.

"Get this thing off me!" Felix demanded angrily.

"That's not coming off," Plagg watched with amusement as he sat on the bed post casually. "Not until you get a kiss from Ladybug. Only then you'll get rid of your bad luck."

* * *

A/N: I noticed that a lot of people make Bridgette a fashion designer like Marinette or a graphic designer, but I thought it would be interesting if Bridgette was an inventor. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I do have some announcements about my Miraculous Stories.

Good news is the side story about Marinette and Adrien finding out their grandparents knew each other is almost done. It will be in two chapters and both will be lengthy.

Bad news is I have nothing else to say. I have actually started the next chapter where Bridgette begins her stalking on Felix.

Thank you for the reviews I truly appreciate them! If anyone has any thoughts or questions feel free to PM me if you like!

~scarletsleuth


	4. Why Me?

_Paris, France_

 _Agreste Manor_

 _Spring 1944_

"This is utterly ridiculous," Felix muttered as he stomped out of his room quickly trying to avoid the flying black cat creature that hovered around his head as he escaped to his bathroom. "I must have drank something bad last night. Last time I drink Earl Grey after 9 p.m."

"Trust me, kid." Plagg crossed his arms before letting out a sigh. "This isn't your tea that's the doing. The protector of the Miraculouses, the old Master Fu has decided you have proved yourself worthy of the Black Cat Miraculous holder, the power of destruction and bad luck. Yadadada."

Plagg trailed off leaving Felix to take action, quickly Felix took his drinking glass from the counter and captured Plagg underneath the glass. Felix rapidly put a silver tray underneath the glass keeping the struggling kwami in the glass.

"Your sense of humor is terrible."

"You left me no choice," Felix placed a heavy novel on top of the glass to keep it from being tipped over by Plagg whom was now relaxing at the bottom of the tray. "This cannot be real."

"Does this look like a dream kid?"

"How do I get this off?" Felix pulled at the silver ring on his finger before lifting it up for Plagg to see whom shrugged with a yawn.

"I already told you that doesn't come off," Plagg leaned against the glass floating in front of Felix who fell backwards away from him startled. "Not without a kiss from Ladybug."

"Who is Ladybug?!" Felix snapped aggressively as he threw his hands in the air, he sat himself back up tensely.

"There is currently a girl in the city if I remember correctly whom Tikki, the ladybug kwami is going to bestow this gift on her." Plagg responded in a bored tone as he did small flips in the air until the glass was pulled close by a glowering Felix.

"So I just need to find this girl, kiss her, and I'll get this damn thing off?" Felix growled pulling Plagg close to his face.

"That's right, Malchance." Plagg grinned "I'm guessing you are taking the responsibility then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Unless you want to be cursed with bad luck forever."

"How bad could this be?" Felix muttered as he walked away from the cat kwami to prepare for his unfortunate day. "I can live with bad luck."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Plagg called out to the teenager watching him close the door behind him, giving Plagg the opportunity he pushed the glass up to knock it over freeing himself from his glass prison. "Well, Fu was right. This one is a handful, but I unfortunately have mayhem to cause."

Felix continued with his usual routine which consisted of slicking his hair down with some gel to tame its wild mess and brushing his teeth quickly in fear of the black cat going to cause destruction. He rushed out upon hearing a loud crash coming from the other side of the door. Hesitantly, Felix opened the door to see the disaster Plagg had caused in his bedroom.

"I can handle this." Felix let out a staggered breath as he watched the smug kwami sit upon the wardrobe that had been toppled over, surrounding the wardrobe was several of his uniforms and slacks that had once inhabited the heavy, wooden wardrobe.

"Ready, yet?" Plagg asked with a menacing smirk as he lightly tilted his large head to the side in a taunting manner.

"No." Felix growled as he prepared for the plague that would continue to haunt him for the next two weeks.

* * *

Bridgette hummed softly to herself as she walked down the streets of Paris, her satchel at her waist gently bouncing her hips. Currently, she was on her way to the antique shop Ayla had told her about that sold mechanical parts. She offered to fix her roommate's jewelry box where the petite ballerina had stopped moving and the music sounded like something from a terrifying screech.

"Whew," Bridgette sighed sitting on a park bench in the park she was crossing through to cut time. "I think I'll take a break. "

"Where did I put my handkerchief-?" Bridgette paused as she dug around in bag, her hand touched the smooth box she had thrown in here two weeks earlier. "Oh, right! I forgot about this!"

Bridgette pulled out the small box to examine it in better light. The case was black with a light polish on the cover, the box was accented with gold writings in a language Bridgette could not read. The park full of people moments before became silent with the absence of people, only the tweeting of birds remained. Gently, Bridgette opened the box lid up to reveal the hidden treasure inside. A pair of shiny red earrings with black spots were placed in the middle of the red velvet.

"Wow," Bridgette whispered in awe picking one of the earrings, holding it in the light it sparkled a red glow. "What the-?"

A red glow formed above the earrings in a small orb. The orb transformed into a red creature that looked identical to a insect. Bridgette gasped dropping the jewelry box before climbing up on the bench, her knees tucked to her chest.

"Surprisingly, not the first time," A small squeaky voice spoke from the grass in front of Bridgette. Carefully, Bridgette peeked over her knees to see a faintly glowing red creature floating in front of her with a small smile.

"Hello, Bridgette!" The voice spoke kindly to the flabbergasted teen who shyly moved her knees away from her chest to stare in wonder at the kwami. "It's finally nice to meet you."

"What are you?" Bridgette places her hands out to let the small creature rest upon her hands, her face lighting up in awe as the kwami sat on her hand.

"My name is Tikki," Tikki introduced herself happily, glowing with a light glow. "I'm the Ladybug Miraculous Holder's kwami."

"You came… out of the… _earrings?_ "

"I stay inside of them until a new hero has been chosen," Tikki exclaimed enthusiastically. "And that hero is you, Bridgette!"

"Me?!" Bridgette gushed in surprise and gratification. "Why, me? I'm not anyone special. I barely know this city, but there doesn't seem like much need for a superhero."

"A new villain is rising soon," Tikki explained, "Paris will need a Ladybug and Chat Noir soon."

"Who is Chat Noir?" Bridgette asked curiously, she blows a lock of hair from her eyes.

"He is your partner in defending Paris, but speaking of Chat Noir." Tikki sternly flew in the air. "He is your complete opposite, and can be completely unpredictable. Your power is creation while he is destruction."

"What is so bad about that? Being able to destroy what is evil?"

"Because," Tikki spoke softly, "The Black Cat Miraculous is the easiest to corrupt and lure into the darkness."

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I feel like Felix would get along great with Marinette for some reason XD Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I will be uploading Someone I Used To Know sometime this weekend so, look out for that!

~scarletsleuth


End file.
